


When Parents Come to Visit (or, the Shittiest Anniversary Ever)

by expectingtofly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anniversary, Brat Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, College | University Student Castiel (Supernatural), College | University Student Dean Winchester, Coming Out, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking, bc chuck is a dick, castiel has parents, castiel's dad is NOT chuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expectingtofly/pseuds/expectingtofly
Summary: First, Cas and Dean are nearly caught with their pants down—literally—when Cas' parents arrive early for a weekend visit. Then Cas' parents announce they're staying over. Combined with the fact that this Sunday is Dean and Cas' six month anniversary, and Cas isn't out to his parents yet, it's gonna be a long weekend.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88
Collections: #ficwip 5k





	When Parents Come to Visit (or, the Shittiest Anniversary Ever)

**Author's Note:**

> written for the ficwip5k challenge (seeing as how I finished this story 5 words shy of 5k, it was definitely a challenge :))  
> and thanks to [fangirlingtodeath513](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513) for beta reading!!

"I told you to stay still,” Castiel said, swatting Dean lightly on the ass as Dean tried to thrust his hips back onto his cock.

Kneeling on his hands and knees, Dean looked over his shoulder at Castiel. "Then hurry it up." A flash of a grin crossed his face before he ducked his head to hide it. 

Castiel smacked Dean hard on his ass, already red from a long spanking earlier. "Alright, you asked for it." He pulled out and Dean groaned.

Sitting back on his heels, Castiel grabbed the ball gag from the nightstand. He moved around to Dean's side and held it up. Dean nodded quickly, then a thumping noise from outside their room made them both look up.

"What was that?" Dean asked.

"I don't know, stop stalling." Castiel's eyes flicked down to Dean's cock, erect and slick, then back to his eyes. "You want me to fuck you, don't you?"

Dean inhaled sharply, nodding again as his back arched in response to Castiel's words, and Castiel bit back a smile. He bent down and kissed Dean quickly, then pulled away and fastened the ball gag.

Resuming his position, he grabbed Dean's hips and pushed into him without warning, eliciting a muffled moan from Dean. "This fast enough for you?" he teased, noticing the way Dean clenched the sheets as he began thrusting into him. He'd spent the last hour denying himself to spank and tease Dean and now, seeing the way Dean struggled to remain still, whining around the ball gag, he felt himself nearing his climax. Then, Dean reached back and tapped Castiel's thigh. Frowning, Castiel quickly pulled out.

“What's wrong, are you alright?" he asked, leaning over to unfasten the ball gag.

Dean nodded and swallowed. "I think someone's knocking on our door."

"What?" Castiel started, then another low thumping noise made his stomach drop and he spun around to look at the clock on his nightstand. 

"Is it your parents?" Dean asked, just as Castiel reached that same conclusion.

“Shit! They're not supposed to be here for another 2 hours!" He grabbed the sheets and wiped at his cock as Dean started getting up. "Hold on, let me check."

He ran out of their bedroom, trying not to make any noise. His parents were supposed to arrive later for a weekend visit—it’d be their first time seeing the apartment he and Dean shared. It would also be their first time meeting Dean—who, as far as they knew, was just a roommate. 

_Please don’t be here,_ he begged as he reached the door and looked through the peephole. _Fuck._ There stood his mom looking annoyed, reaching out to knock again, and his dad holding his phone to his ear, probably calling to ask where the hell he was. And here was Castiel, standing on the other side of the door, naked and losing his erection fast.

“They’re here,” he hissed, running back to his room. Dean was standing in the doorway, and he moved aside as Castiel ran past him.

“Why the hell are they here so early?” he asked as Castiel started collecting his clothes off the floor.

“I don’t know,” Castiel groaned. He started to pull on his pants, realized he’d forgotten to put on underwear, and finally found them half under his desk. Dean grabbed the paddle and ball gag off the bed and Castiel panicked at the state of his room. “Hide all this shit,” he said, nearly tripping over Dean’s shirt to get out the door. “And change the sheets!”

“I got it, I got it.” Dean opened the closet and dumped everything into the laundry basket.

Castiel ran back to the front door, tugging his shirt on over his head. He bumped his elbow on the wall and swore. His parents could _not_ find out about him and Dean this way. Detouring into the kitchen to splash water on his hands and face, he winced at the sound of more knocking.

Grabbing the doorknob, he took a deep breath and looked down at himself, hoping to god he'd cleaned himself up enough. Something banged in his bedroom and Dean swore.

They were doomed.

Plastering on a smile, Castiel opened the door. “Mom! Dad! You guys got here so early!”

“Goodness, honey, I was starting to think I was knocking on the wrong door. What took you so long?” His mom stepped into the room and kissed him on the cheek. “Were you on a run? You look like you were working out.”

Castiel reddened. “Um, yeah, I was about to get in the shower. That’s why I didn’t hear you at first.” _Fuck my life._ “How’d you guys even get in the building?”

“Your mom made someone let her in.” His dad walked inside, giving Castiel a nod.

“I said my son isn’t answering his phone and I need to see him.” His mom smiled at him, but Castiel was staring at the suitcases his dad was lugging.

“Uh—” he started. 

“Very spacious." His mom looked around the living room. “Very clean.”

“Yeah, um, well, we cleaned it right before you got here.” He’d made Dean help him comb through the whole apartment, looking for anything that might clue his parents in to the truth. That pride flag magnet on the fridge? Now at the bottom of a drawer. That polaroid someone took at a party that showed Dean with his arm slung across Castiel’s shoulder, kissing his cheek? Hidden in a box under his bed.

Still staring at the suitcases, he cleared his throat. “Hey, uh, I thought you guys were staying at a hotel?”

His mom turned from where she was peeking through the window blinds. “Oh, no, did I not make that clear?”

“No point in paying for a hotel room when you’ve got the space here,” his dad said gruffly.

“But maybe we can get one,” Castiel's mom started.

“No, it’s fine,” Castiel interjected to prevent an argument. “You guys take my room, I’ll sleep in Dean’s. I think he has an air mattress I can borrow.” He and Dean had only been friends when they first started renting this apartment, hence the two rooms. Another change they’d made in preparation for his parent’s visit: dragging Dean’s mattress out of Castiel’s room, where they’d made a double twin-sized bed they now shared. He hadn’t wanted to risk his parents coming into his room and seeing their sleeping arrangements. Looked like his paranoid reorganization had been worth it.

“Where is Dean?” his mom asked. “I want to meet him.”

“I think he’s, uh, on the phone.” Castiel glanced down the hallway for any sign of Dean, but all the doors were shut. _Hurry up,_ he thought. He needed backup. 

“So.” His mom sat on the couch. “What’ve you been up to?”

Besides spending the last hour spanking and then dicking down his boyfriend? 

“Not much," he began, then, to his relief, Dean emerged from the bathroom, looking completely unflustered.

“Hi!” he said, coming into the room, “I’m Dean.”

Castiel’s heart began pounding again. Time for his parents to meet Dean—as a friend, of course, but the stakes still felt high. Maybe this was too soon, maybe he should’ve sent Dean away for the weekend—but he felt bad for thinking that. 

Dean extended his hand to Castiel’s dad and his dad shook it, looking stern—but that was how Castiel’s dad stared down everyone new. Castiel’s mom started to rise and Dean walked over to her. “No, don’t get up. Nice to meet you, Mrs. Novak.”

“It’s very nice to finally meet you, Dean.” Castiel’s mom was practically glowing and Castiel resisted rolling his eyes. Dean had that effect on everyone. He’d never met anyone who embodied the phrase “lights up a room” so well. Of course Dean would lay on the charm with his parents. He'd been very excited to meet them, despite everything Castiel had told him about them. Not that they were bad parents, only that Castiel drifted apart from them in high school when he came to terms with being gay, and even more so when he came out in college.

“You wanna show me where I can put these bags?” his dad asked him. 

Dean raised an eyebrow, and Castiel explained, forcing a smile, “They’re staying here.”

"And I want a tour of the apartment," his mom said, standing. 

"There's not much to see," Castiel started, but she was already walking down the hallway, pulling doors open.

"A linen closet, very nice," she commented.

Castiel grabbed one of the suitcases and shot a desperate glance at Dean, who gave him a discreet thumbs up. Castiel followed his mom and dad down the hallway.

"This is my room here," he said, pushing open his bedroom door, tensing at the possibility that Dean had missed something. But a quick glance confirmed the room was back to normal. Nothing incriminating in sight; Dean had even propped up the pillows on the bed. 

His dad deposited one of the suitcases by the desk and Castiel's mom walked inside. "Very spacious," she said, looking around.

Castiel grew nervous again, though there wasn’t much to see: a bed and nightstand, a desk and photos taped on the wall. He’d left one up of him and Dean because it was his favorite, and hopefully not too obvious. A selfie Dean had taken of them when they drove to the Niagara Falls one weekend. Castiel had finished taking a test he’d been studying for for weeks and Dean had insisted they celebrate with a weekend trip.

His mom leaned forward to study the photos. "You boys are such good friends."

"Mhm." If only she knew. It might not be horrible; he was fairly certain his mom would come around semi-quickly and try her best to be accepting. His dad, though. He was the real wildcard. Even if he didn’t verbally oppose Castiel being gay, Castiel wasn’t sure what he’d really think.

His dad grunted his approval of the room and his mom turned, asking, "Where's your kitchen?" Castiel breathed a sigh of relief.

After the obligatory tour, they settled in the living room again. Castiel went into the kitchen to grab drinks for his parents and Dean followed him. "You alright?" he asked.

"I absolutely hate this," Castiel whispered, filling up a glass of water at the sink. 

Dean opened up a cupboard. "Well, you're not getting rid of them anytime soon. Your mom wants to get takeout and eat here tonight." He pulled out a few menus they'd collected from places nearby and Castiel groaned. Dean grinned and clapped him on the shoulder.

After ordering, Dean left to pick up the food, and Castiel tried to come up with something to talk about. Coming up blank, he stared at the living room carpet.

“How’s school going, hun?” his mom asked.

“Fine." He hated this conversation. 

“You apply to any jobs yet?” his dad asked from the round webbed chair across the room—a strange sight, since that was, for whatever reason, the chair Dean had deemed the smoking chair.

“Um, no,” Castiel faltered. “Not yet.”

“Cas, you’re gonna graduate in four months,” his mom said. “You gotta start looking.”

“I know, I know, I am.”

His dad nodded. “That’s the problem with kids this generation.” Castiel groaned inwardly. Not this lecture again. His dad pointed at him, commanding his attention. “You’ve gotta have drive, take some initiative. You’re a leader.”

_I always dom_ , Castiel thought. He was fairly certain that wasn't the answer his dad wanted. 

The front door opened, followed by Dean announcing, “I got the food!” and Castiel sighed in relief. Blissfully ignorant of the torture he’d put a stop to, Dean set two takeout bags on the coffee table. “That asshole took my parking spot again, Cas.”

“Oh no,” Castiel said, trying to sound invested in Dean’s ongoing battle with a Prius. 

“I’m gonna call the landlord again," Dean continued. "Maybe put another note on the windshield.”

“Now there’s initiative,” his dad said, giving Castiel a pointed look. Dean looked at Castiel for explanation and Castiel only shook his head.

His dad asked Dean what kind of car he drove and Dean was more than happy to tell him every detail. _Dean would get along better with my own dad than I do,_ Castiel thought, listening to them trade model names and specs he didn’t understand. 

He went into the kitchen to throw away his trash. Why the fuck had his parents decided to visit for the whole weekend? And not only visit, but stay with him and Dean? Could things get any worse?

His mom walked into the kitchen and Castiel moved over so she could reach the trash can. “Dean’s such a nice boy,” she said in a lowered voice, glancing back at the doorway to the living room.

_Did she suspect anything?_ “Yeah, he’s uh, he’s great.” 

“I think him and Anna would get along, don’t you?”

“Mom!” _This_ was how it could get worse: his mom trying to set Dean up with Castiel's sister.

“I’m just saying!” his mom protested. Castiel rolled his eyes for probably the millionth time that day. His mom touched the back of his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. “You found a girlfriend yet?” 

Castiel leaned back on the counter and crossed his arms. “I’m just focusing on graduating right now.” An excuse he knew his parents couldn’t argue with.

“Well, don’t forget to have fun too.” She studied him and he looked down at his feet. He wished he could tell her he was having fun; these past six months with Dean had been the best months of his life. “I’m so proud of you, Cas.” Looking up, he saw she was tearing up.

“Mom, come on, don’t cry.” He pulled her into a hug and she nodded against his chest.

“Sorry, it’s just, you’re so grown up. You’re gonna graduate, you live in an apartment, you’re like a real adult now.” She pulled back to smile at him and he smiled back. 

“Dad doesn't think that.” He meant it jokingly, but her face fell and he regretted saying it. 

“Don’t say that, Cas. He’s proud of you, really. He just has an odd way of showing it.”

“Yeah, I know.” Even if his dad _was_ proud of him now, he sure wouldn't be if he knew the truth about Castiel. He let go of his mom and she patted his cheek, smiling, before returning to the living room. Castiel took a deep breath before following her.

* * *

“Cas, slide over.”

“I am slid over. I’m about to fall off the bed.”

“No, I’m about to.” Dean propped himself up on one elbow. “You’ve got so much more room on your side!”

Castiel tugged him down. “Let’s just agree this bed is too small.”

“Can’t believe your parents took your bed,” Dean grumbled, settling next to him and pulling the covers up. 

Castiel draped his arm over his waist. “Yeah, and they’re only one thin wall away so keep it down. Shit!” He sat up. “Tell me everything isn’t still hidden in the laundry basket.”

Dean’s eyes widened and Castiel’s heart stopped beating. Then Dean laughed. “Relax, Cas, I’m not stupid. I hid everything in here.”

“I hate you." Castiel lay back down with a huff. “I almost had a heart attack.”

Dean shifted to lay on his side and look at him. “You know, they’re not so bad, Cas. You made it sound like this weekend was gonna be hell.”

Castiel sighed. “It’s so _awkward_ though. I don’t even know what to talk about. And tomorrow I have to spend the whole day with them. On our six month anniversary, no less.”

“It’s alright, Cas. They’re your parents, they’ve gotta visit.”

“Really? Then how come your dad’s never visited?”

Dean snorted. “You wanna talk about a hellish weekend?” He looked over his shoulder at the wall separating them from Castiel's parents, then back at Castiel. “You know, these sleeping arrangements have the potential for a very exciting night.” His eyes shone mischievously. 

“Dean,” Castiel said, already knowing where this was going. “This is the opposite of exciting.”

“Come on,” Dean whispered, tracing Castiel’s collarbone with a finger. “You can do anything you want to me, I’ll stay quiet.”

Castiel laughed. “Doubtful.”

“You’re ruining the moment.” Dean kissed him and it _was_ tempting to finish what they’d started earlier… "Come on, Cas, let me take care of you," Dean entreated, and Castiel gave in.

"Be quick," he demanded. Grinning, Dean slid down under the covers and Castiel tried to reassure himself that his parents were already asleep, that they could get away with this, then Dean took him in his mouth and he forgot his train of thought.

Clenching his jaw, he bit back a groan. He felt Dean's hands on his thighs, on his hips. Dean was going teasingly slow, but they didn’t have time for that, so Castiel bucked his hips up a little, smiled a little at Dean's muffled grunt.

Dean got the message and Castiel slid one hand to the back of Dean's neck, gripped his hair, the crook of his other arm pressed to his mouth to stifle a groan as Dean brought him closer, closer, and finally, in a rush, over the edge.

"Fuck," he panted as Dean emerged from under the blankets, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. Castiel pulled him down to kiss him. “I love you,” he whispered. 

“Love you too,” Dean replied and a warmth filled Castiel’s chest. Those words always thrilled him no matter how often Dean said them. Dean broke their kiss with a grin. "My turn now.” 

* * *

“So pretty!” Castiel’s mom bent down to take a photo of a bright orange flower. _Fritillaria Imperialis_ , read the sign next to it.

Castiel nodded, his hands shoved into his jacket pockets. He’d taken his parents downtown and then to an indoor botanical garden, because that seemed like something they would enjoy. On second thought, he realized, watching his dad roll his eyes at his mom taking photos of every plant, maybe not the best pick for everyone. 

Pulling out his phone to check the time, he smiled at a text from Dean: _Happy 6 months!!_ He wished Dean were here now; Dean would find a way to make this excursion interesting. Then again, maybe that wouldn't be wise—he was too nervous being with Dean around his parents, too afraid they'd suspect his and Dean's true relationship. And he'd have plenty opportunity to be on edge later since his mom had invited Dean to join them for dinner at a restaurant. 

“Do you guys want a photo together?”

Castiel turned to see the woman who’d offered. “Yes, thank you!” his mom said. “Come here, Cas.” She pulled Castiel and his dad into position in front of a display of bright red flowers.

Castiel tried to smile as the woman snapped their photo. She handed his mom’s phone back and Castiel looked at the photo over his mom’s shoulder. 

He felt a twinge of guilt staring at the family smiling back at him, a family so separate from the family he’d created with Dean and their friends. Half of him wanted to tell his parents everything, combine the two lives he’d created. But the other half told him it was foolish to think that was possible. He and his parents were happy enough; he didn't want to ruin that.

* * *

“How was it?” Dean asked when Castiel walked into the kitchen, waiting for his parents to finish changing for dinner. 

“Not completely horrible, I guess.” Dean put a dirty bowl in the dishwasher. “You’re cleaning?”

“Have to make a good impression with the parents.” Dean shut the dishwasher and grinned at him. “It’s kind of ironic. They’re paying for our anniversary dinner and they don’t even know it.”

Castiel smiled at the thought. “Now I don’t have to do anything for our anniversary.”

“Not true.”

Assured his parents were still in his room changing for dinner, Castiel pressed Dean up against the counter and kissed him. “I missed you,” he said.

“Missed you too,” Dean said and Castiel deepened their kiss. Why did he have to come out to his parents anyway? He could be happy enough with his and Dean’s secret romance.

Suddenly, Dean broke away and Castiel stared up at him, saw his face take on a fearful expression as he looked over Castiel’s shoulder.

And Castiel knew what he'd see before he followed Dean’s gaze.

In the doorway, staring at them with wide eyes, was his dad.

Castiel tried to speak and his dad blinked. He hurried away and Castiel heard the front door open, then slam shut.

“Fuck,” Dean breathed. Castiel only stared at the empty doorway. His heart thudded in his chest. “Fuck, Cas, I’m sorry—” 

Tears sprung to Castiel’s eyes. He let Dean pull him close, his arms hanging at his side. _It’s fine,_ he told himself. _It’s fine, it’s not fine, fuck, what’s gonna happen now?_

A door creaked down the hallway and he pushed Dean away. He brushed at his eyes and Dean leaned against the counter.

His mom appeared in the doorway. “Come on, boys, let’s go,” she said brightly before disappearing out the front door.

“We don’t have to,” Dean started, but Castiel shook his head.

“No, I should go.” He took a step towards the door and faltered.

“Do you want me to stay here?”

_Maybe that would be best,_ Castiel thought. Then he realized how worried Dean looked and nearly started crying again. “No, you come too."

Dean reached out and squeezed his hand. Straightening his shoulders, Castiel tried to take a deep breath. His chest felt too tight to breathe.

* * *

Dinner passed both too slowly and in a blur. Castiel's mom chatted away, oblivious to the silent tension at the table. Dean carried on a conversation with her, disguising the silence from Castiel and his dad.

“You alright?” Castiel’s mom asked at dessert and Castiel snapped his head up to look at her.

“Yeah, just tired.” He forced a smile and glanced at his dad, but he was staring at his plate. 

_He’s never going to look at me again,_ Castiel thought. 

“At least your mom doesn’t know,” Dean said that night as they lay in bed.

Castiel stared up at the ceiling. “What if he tells her?”

A car drove by outside. “You could tell her first.”

Turning his head on his pillow, Castiel looked at Dean. “What?”

“I just mean, your dad isn’t freaking out. Maybe your mom will be cool with it too?”

“My dad is not 'cool with it,' Dean, I can assure you.” Blinking tears away, he looked up again at the ceiling.

“I know, Cas, I’m sorry. I know.”

“Do you?" Castiel looked back at him. "You’re out to everyone. Even your dad knows.”

“Yeah, and it was fucking horrible telling him. It still fucking sucks.”

The streetlight outside cast just enough light through the window to make all the furniture lumpy shadows. Castiel stared at the shapes and couldn’t remember what they looked like in the daytime.

Dean touched his arm. “Maybe I can talk to your dad, make something up—”

“No. He knows. It’s too late.” 

Dean moved closer, wrapped his arm around him. “It’ll turn out okay, Cas. It will.”

Castiel bit back a retort, _that’s easy for you to say._ This wasn’t Dean’s fault; it wasn't any one’s fault. And Dean knew better than anyone about fathers’ shitty reactions to their sons coming out. That didn’t make Castiel feel any better.

“I love you," Dean whispered.

“Love you too,” Castiel said, swallowing the lump in his throat.

When Dean fell asleep, Castiel slowly slid out of the bed. No point in trying to sleep tonight. Padding to the door, he crept into the hallway and to the kitchen. The heat hummed in the walls and Castiel flicked a light on, then nearly jumped out of his skin. 

His dad was sitting on the living room couch, a blanket crumpled up on one of the cushions.

“Shit,” Castiel whispered.

His dad looked up at him, then away. “That bed’s too small for your mom and I. Thought I’d take the couch.”

Castiel nodded. “I was just getting water,” he explained, for no reason at all. Abruptly, he turned and went into the kitchen. His hand shook as he filled up a glass at the sink. His dad probably couldn't sleep either, too busy brooding over how his son ended up gay.

Walking out of the kitchen, Castiel went to turn off the light. But then his dad spoke up, “Nice place you have here. This couch isn’t too bad.”

“Oh, uh. Thanks.” Castiel stared at the matted down carpet. He wondered briefly if he should bring up the subject on both of their minds, but quickly dismissed the idea. Maybe this was best; he and his dad would just never talk about it, ever. It was probably easiest for his dad that way.

“I lived in a place like this after college, before I met your mom.” _You don't have to talk to me,_ Castiel thought. _Can't we go back to normal?_

“Didn’t have it so good back then,” his dad continued. "My parents never helped me out with anything. I lived on $1 pizza slices at a place across the street.” The couch squeaked as he shifted.

_Very interesting,_ Castiel thought wearily. He shifted his glass to his other hand and tried to think of an excuse to end this surprise story time. Last thing he needed was another lecture on the importance of applying for jobs early.

“You on the other hand.” His dad stared down at his hands. "You’re lucky."

Now would come the “don’t throw your life away” speech—only now he knew what his dad really meant. He clenched his glass in his hand.

His dad continued, “You have parents that care about you, that want to see you happy.” Castiel looked up sharply. His dad raised his head and met his eyes. “You know that, right? That I want you to be happy?”

Castiel started to nod, then shook his head. 

“Well I do. I’m, uh, sorry you didn’t know that.”

His throat tight, Castiel nodded quickly. His dad nodded and studied his hands again. A silence settled between them. Castiel blinked against burning hot tears.

His dad cleared his throat. “Dean seems like he’s a good guy.”

Castiel nodded again. “He is,” he said, finding his voice. 

* * *

Early morning sunlight poured into the living room where Castiel and his parents sat in silence. Castiel searched his mom’s face. She seemed mildly shocked after what Castiel had told her, but seemed also, by her facial contortions, trying very hard not to show it. His dad gave him a reassuring nod and Castiel smiled weakly.

Swallowing, his mom finally spoke. “You know I have no problem with… that. I just never thought—” She set down her coffee mug. “Are you sure?”

Castiel nodded, ignoring the absurdity of that question. “Actually, um—” He paused, hearing Dean’s bedroom door open down the hall. He had decided to come out to his parents before Dean woke, to give his mom time to adjust before springing the next part on her. 

“I’m dating Dean,” he finished as Dean walked into the room. 

Castiel’s mom turned to stare at Dean, and he paused in the doorway, running a hand through his hair. “Oh, uh, yup, Cas’s my boyfriend,” he said, quickly adjusting to the situation he’d walked into. 

“And I want you guys to know I’m happy,” Castiel said, looking back at his parents. “Very happy.”

Castiel’s mom took a deep breath. “Well, um… Thank you for telling us, Cas.” Castiel’s dad pat her on the back and she looked at Dean. “You’re a very nice boy.” 

Dean grinned. _She likes me_ , he mouthed to Castiel and Castiel laughed a little, relief at finally having the truth out making him feel almost lightheaded. He extended his hand and Dean walked over to him. He draped his arm over Castiel's shoulder and Castiel smiled up at him. 

“Make sure you don’t get distracted, Cas,” his mom instructed as she hugged him goodbye. “Focus on getting A’s.”

“Don’t worry, Mrs. Novak,” Dean said. “Cas’s the most studious guy ever. Whips me into shape.” Castiel winced at the choice of words and Dean grinned at him. 

“Good to hear.” Castiel’s mom held out her arms to Dean. “Goodbye, Dean, it was, um, nice to meet you.” Castiel smiled at Dean’s proud look as he hugged her.

Turning to his dad, Castiel nodded at him in their usual goodbye. To his surprise, though, his dad put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him into a half hug.

“Oh,” Castiel said and put an arm up around him.

“Apply for some jobs,” his dad admonished, pulling away.

“Will do."

His mom waved goodbye, telling Castiel to call and eat enough, and Castiel waved back as Dean shut the door. 

“That went better than I expected,” Dean said, leaning on the door in mock exhaustion.

Castiel nodded, his mind still reeling from the unexpected turn of events.

Pushing off the door, Dean draped his arms around Castiel's neck. “How you feelin'?”

“Like that was the shittiest anniversary ever.” Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and grinned up at him.

Dean laughed. “Well, now you can make it up to me,” he teased.

“More like you’ll make it up to me,” Castiel corrected. “I’m the one who had to suffer the whole weekend.”

“Can’t argue with that.” Dean kissed him, and Castiel smiled against his mouth. 

“Come on,” he said, pushing Dean away and grabbing his hand. “Where were we before my parents interrupted us?”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! I always appreciate comments to let me know what you thought :)
> 
> and you can check out my tumblr [here](https://expectingtofly.tumblr.com/)


End file.
